


October 15: Hair Pulling

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Clit Stimulation, F/F, Hair Pulling, Kinktober 2019, Vaginal Penetration, lets all say thank you to that video of nina hartley pulling kate mckinnon's hair, strap-on sex, very brief mention of previous kink-shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 18:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Hair pulling with feelings.





	October 15: Hair Pulling

Amanda lies back on the bed as Liv pulls away, reaching for the strap-on that's been lying in wait since they started fooling around earlier. Now, Amanda is halfway to orgasm and desperate for Liv to fuck her, fingering herself lightly as she watches Liv step into the harness and tighten at her hips.

"Will you pull my hair?" Amanda asks in a rush. She's been wanting to ask for weeks, but she's had to build up to it. 

Liv looks up, one hand on the base of her dick as she makes final adjustments. "What?" she asks. "Sorry, I was distracted," she grins and waggles the dick at Amanda.

Amanda grins and moves so she's sitting on the edge of the bed. "Will you pull my hair while you fuck me?"

Liv thinks for a moment. "I mean, I can try. I've never done it before."

"I can show you how," Amanda says. 

Liv smiles and steps towards the bed, pushing lightly at Amanda's shoulder to make her crawl back and give her space. "Okay. Do you want to show me now, or do you want to get settled first?"

"Settled," Amanda says. She stretches around Liv to grab the condom off the nightstand. "I'm gonna ride you so hard."

Liv laughs and shimmies up the bed. She leans against the headboard and watches Amanda roll the condom down over the toy. "I love when you ride me," Liv says. "You get so into it."

Amanda doesn't answer. She swings a leg over Liv's lap and presses the head of the dick into her cunt. Once she's certain the angle is good, she slides down the shaft, groaning quietly in pleasure when she bottoms out in Liv's lap. 

Liv shivers, meaning the clit stimulation on the other side of the dick is lined up correctly. She sucks lightly on Amanda's nipples and runs her hands up and down Amanda's back. "You're so warm," she murmurs, nuzzling Amanda's breasts.

Amanda chuckles. "You say that every time."

"I like it," Liv says. She tilts her head up so Amanda can see her face. "How do I pull your hair?"

"Have you ever had your hair pulled during sex?" Amanda asks.

"Nope."

"Okay." Amanda rocks her hips back and forth, not meaning to squirm, but not quite able to help it. She gasps when Liv responds by pressing her hips up. "Liv," she gasps. "Don't tease."

"I don't plan to," Liv says. She curls her hands at Amanda's waist, and Amanda expects her to start moving, but she holds still. "But if you want your hair pulled, I want to do it so it doesn't hurt the wrong way."

Amanda bites her lip. "Okay. I know. Sorry. It's just...It's not something we've talked about, and I know it's not a big deal in the whole run of things I _could_ be into, but--" She cuts off when Liv takes her hand.

Liv kisses her knuckles, then slides Amanda's hand up to her own temple. "Show me how to make you feel good," she says. "That's all we have to do right now."

The nerves Amanda's been carrying about bringing up the hair pulling at all go completely still. Liv's not looking at her like she's weird for wanting this or like it's gross that she would. She slides her fingers deep into Liv's hair until she's cupping the back of her head. 

"Okay, so the trick is to flatten your palm against my scalp," Amanda says as she does just that. "And then you make a fist, and then you…" she pulls lightly at Liv's hair. 

Liv nods. "Okay. Is that how hard you want me to pull?"

"No, you can pull as hard as you want. Um. I actually like it harder."

Liv slides a hand into Amanda's hair. "So, flat palm," she says as she flatterns her hand, "then a fist, and then--" She tugs hard, taking Amanda at her word. 

"Fuck. Yes." Amanda says, pulling upwards from Liv's hand to heighten the sensation. "Yes. Fuck. That."

Liv loosens her grip and shifts her hand slightly. She curls her free hand around Amanda's waist and slowly thrusts into her as she pulls her hair again. "Like that?"

Amanda moans in response, grinding hard on Liv's dick. "Yes."

"Okay," Liv says. "Good." She kisses Amanda's nipples, then sucks softly as she sets a brisk pace.

Amanda matches it almost immediately, unable to do more than groan and quietly beg, "More, more, more," as Liv fucks her and pulls her hair and presses kisses to her breasts and shoulders. 

"Grind on me, sweetheart," Liv says some unidentified time later. "Grind down so I can feel you."

Amanda drops her hips hard into Liv's lap and grinds with abandon, watching Liv's face to know the moment she's found the exact angle that works the clit stimulation to its highest pitch. 

"There, there, there," Liv pants, her hips jerking up in tiny snaps that make Amanda see stars. 

Amanda drops a hand off Liv's shoulder and works her own clit. She moans loud and long when Liv pulls on her hair just as she's pressing two fingers against herself hard. Amanda clenches on Liv's dick as hard as she can and quivers from head to toe as she comes, her orgasm rushing through her body and making her fingers and toes tingle. She takes her hand off her clit and unclenches her cunt, but she keeps grinding down, enjoying the aftershocks that shake through her as she watches Liv bite her lip and come hard with her own orgasm.

*

After a shared shower and some quick bedroom clean-up, Liv pulls Amanda to her and presses a kiss to the top of her head. "Do you want to talk about it?" Liv asks.

Amanda sighs. "Just old bullshit. You know how it goes. I've had a couple of people act like me liking getting my hair pulled meant I liked harder stuff or that I was lying about liking things mostly vanilla. So bringing it up is hard even though I know you won't do more than I ask and won't assume anything about what else I'm into just because I like the one thing."

"I'm so glad you trust me," Liv says, pressing another kiss to Amanda's hair. "I really enjoyed it."

Amanda shifts so she can see Liv's face. "Yeah?"

"You were stunning," Liv says. "The way you stretched into it was amazing, and you got flushed, and your nipples got harder. It was…" She blinks a few times like she's lost herself in the description. "I mean, you're always beautiful, but it was so clear how much you enjoyed it along with everything else."

Amanda leans in and kisses Liv. "I'm glad I trusted you, too," she says when she pulls away. "It felt amazing."

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone presumes that you liking one kink means you MUST like others, never, ever fuck them again.


End file.
